


Waking Up

by SilverCyanide (LemonFairy)



Series: Legerdemain [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonFairy/pseuds/SilverCyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just need to call a friend to help you with your eyeliner. And more often that not, that friend is going to be Courfeyrac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered why I decided to do these fics as a series and not as a chapterfic--because of little drabbles like these! Set sometime at least a month in the future from the other ones. Might be moved around later because of chronology, but I figured I'd share it for right now. :)

It’s disgustingly early when Courfeyrac’s phone rings. She ignores it the first time, groaning and throwing an arm over her eyes, but when it rings quickly a second time she fumbles for it to answer.

“’ello?” she grumbles, hoping whoever the hell it is can hear how Not Pleased she is. The alarm clock’s bright red numbers tell her it’s barely past seven.

“Courfeyrac.” It’s unmistakably Enjolras. Courfeyrac immediately feels more awake.

“To what do I owe the incredibly early honor to?” she asks, sarcastic but still loving.

“Oh, shit, it is early isn’t it? Shit, I’m sorry, I forgot how late you go to bed and get up, I shouldn’t have—”

“ _Julien_ ,” she says sharply, cutting zir off.

Enjolras’ voice is very quiet when ze replies, “Juliet.”

“Ah.” Courfeyrac immediately feels bad: those days are the worst. “So, what can I do for you?”

“I, um… I can’t get my eyeliner to do the thing,” Enjolras says in a rush, and Courfeyrac can practically see zir blush. She grins.

“All right, _well_ ,” she begins, “I think I can help with that, on the condition you bring coffee and let me do your hair.”

“That, I can do.”

“Great. Feel free to let yourself in—I’ll see you soon, love,” she says and then they hang up.

Ten minutes later, Courfeyrac has moved a handful of her things to the kitchen so that they do not accidentally wake up Marius. (She knows he sleeps on his good ear, but also wants to be careful.) She’s Googling multiple kinds of braids, to see if there’s anything extra she should grab, when Enjolras lets zirself in. Ze’s precariously balancing zir school things and two cups of coffee, and Courfeyrac rushes over to help set them down on the kitchen counter.

“You’re the _best_.” She grins and takes a sip of the coffee, a necessity to starting any day. Enjolras’ rolls zir eyes but takes a sip of zirs as well. Courfeyrac kisses zir forehead.

“So…” Courfeyrac begins, pushing Enjolras into a chair and studying zir. “About that eyeliner…”

Thirty minutes later, Enjolras sits in front of Courfeyrac with perfect contouring, eyeliner, shadow, and lashes. They’re discussing which hairstyles go best with which of the two outfits Enjolras is torn between for the day when Marius stumbles out of his room, shirtless and scruffy. He goes straight for the fridge and, until he’s taken a few gulps of juice straight from the jug, doesn’t seem to realize they’re even there.

When he sees them, Marius goes bright red, stammers incoherently, and rushes back to his room. The door slams behind him.

There’s a second’s pause and then Courfeyrac and Enjolras burst into laughter.

“We r-really shouldn’t,” Courfeyrac says around her giggles. “He—it’s not like he should e-expect you, or—”

“—we were being quiet,” Enjolras chimes in once ze catches zir breath. Courfeyrac nods, composing herself.

“Yeah, and I’m not usually up now, and it’s not like he normally puts his hearing aid in this early, so really…”

The two glance at each other, faces straight for another half second before they burst back into stupid laughter. 


End file.
